


If Only Demons were more Gracious Hosts

by Tator



Series: The Angel Stuck in Hell [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demon!Harry - Freeform, M/M, angel!louis, they're in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis remembered the first day he arrived in Hell. It wasn’t what he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only Demons were more Gracious Hosts

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who wanted more

Louis remembered the first day he arrived in Hell. It wasn’t what he thought it would be. It wasn’t what the angels had warned him about. They said it would be covered in flames, blood dripping down the walls like water on rocks. They said it would be hotter than the sun, but you would freeze if you touched the blue flames. It was a living contradiction with itself. That was what he was taught. It was a place to be feared, and a place to be avoided if at all possible. 

The only thing was it wasn’t possible for Louis to avoid it. He made his choice, and he wasn’t the type to go back on his word, especially when it was this dire. 

The first thing he remembered was the door. Harry had led him to it oh so confidently. Louis was frantic as they walked down an alley somewhere in the streets of London. The grip Harry had on his wrist was tight, and Louis could feel the beads of sweat build under the demon’s fingers. He couldn’t get away now even if he tried. 

Harry stopped right in the middle, turning to the wall. Louis didn’t see anything out of the ordinary on the red bricks, but he wouldn’t dare question it. Harry looked back at the angel with a silent command to just _watch_. He then stepped up to the building and knocked simply. Louis couldn’t actually hear the sound it was making, but he watched him as he hit his knuckles against it twice. Then he just stepped back like it was nothing. Louis was still bewildered but didn’t dare open his mouth. 

They waited there for a moment. Louis flicked his eyes over to the other before back at the wall. Nothing happened. He was about to say something, but he was quickly hushed with a quick look from Harry. 

The next thing he saw was the outline of something that started to appear. It was almost as if it was being drawn in chalk right before their eyes. He followed the line that continued to shape into the familiar outline of a door. Louis blinked. The next thing he knew there was a simple door with a knob in front of him. It was almost like they walked up to someone’s home. 

“Come on then,” Harry said before pulling on Louis’ arm. He opened the door simply and just walked through without a care in the world. 

Louis didn’t notice anything peculiar about the hallway as they walked down. It was just a simple hallway with dark floors and cream colored walls. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He didn’t even realize where they were going until a series of steps came into view. 

It reminded him of the movies that humans used to play of ancient civilizations. The stairs seemed to never end as they wound around the circular pit. Each step seemed more dangerous than the next. The crumble of the stone fell down into oblivion, and the further it went the less it was like they were steps and more like they were a ramp that would ultimately lead to your death. 

It was at that moment he realized Harry wasn’t taking him until Hell itself, and it was that moment where he became completely terrified. 

“Do-Do we walk down all of th-those?” Louis muttered in disbelief. 

Harry chuckled darkly from the back of his throat. “Of course not, that would take forever. This is just to scare anybody off who isn’t supposed to be here.” 

“Then how do we get d-down- down _there_?” Louis asked still staring into the endless void. 

“You have wings for a reason, right?” Harry asked with a vicious smile. Louis was about to question what he was even talking about, but he felt a quick tug at his wrist. He staggered a step, and he could hear the demon sigh. Then he felt a sharp push to the middle of his back, and he was no longer staring at the void but in it. 

Louis didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he should scream or if he should have seen it coming or what. All he did know was that he was currently falling to his death, and he couldn’t find it in him to do anything about it. Is that what humans mean by frozen in fear? He always thought it was a load of bull, but all he could do was stare straight into the darkness beneath him. 

He heard a holler behind him, or did it qualify as above him? All he knew was that it wounded like the person was excited to be falling, but it was Harry. And he shouldn’t be qualifying him as a person. The man whipped past him flipping in the air, doing tricks. It almost reminded Louis of a bird, if Louis could think of what a bird is like, that is. 

“Come on, angel! Show me what you got!” Harry screamed up to him with a smirk that Louis could tell from the many feet above him. Louis didn’t really know what he meant in that moment, but he could see the quickly approaching ground. He couldn’t tell if it was good training or pure luck that his wings decided to open up at that moment. 

The pain ran up his legs first as he landed, hard. The shock traveled up his body, and his entire body seemed to go tumbling down together. His wings were the only thing keeping him from breaking anything as he was thrown around the floor. He sucked in heavy breaths once his lungs seemed to get the memo, but his heart still thudded like it was running a marathon. 

“I guess what they say is true then,” Louis looked up at the demon whose head was titled in concentration. Louis watched as a pair of midnight black wings folded into the man’s back. He can still picture the charred, leather skin behind his closed eyes. “It does hurt when you fall from Heaven.” Harry laughed at his own joke, but Louis found it in poor taste. 

He stayed crouched over himself, clutching onto his chest in hopes the ringing in his ears will slow with the thumps of his heart. His wings twitched at his sides, wanting to outstretch and push the predator that was now stalking closer away from him. But he didn’t have the energy nor did he have the patience for any fight that would come out of it. 

Louis felt a hand skim over the white feathers, and he wanted to shudder. But his body seemed to relax at the touch, much to his distaste. “Come on, angel,” he heard repeated in a softer manner than before. “Up.” The command didn’t sound so harsh. It sounded more like a suggestion, and Louis didn’t have any complaints at the moment. He carefully fixed his wings back inside where they belong before standing slowly. 

“Where are we?” Louis asked when he caught his breath enough. 

“Well, we came in through the west door, so we’re still under London, just really deep underneath London,” Harry shrugged. 

“Hell?” Louis asked mostly to himself. 

Harry laughed before shaking his head. “We prefer the term the Underground here. I’m sure you lot don’t call it actual Heaven up there.” 

“But we do . . .” Louis murmured quietly in disbelief of what was actually happening here. It all seemed like this belonged in someone else’s imagination, like he was some character in a story. 

“Come along, now.” Harry tugged on Louis’ wrist down one of the corridors. They twisted and turned down halls after halls. Louis watched in wonderment at his passing surroundings. The walls were all a cool stone. Some of them were smoothed other while the next pathway would be still roughed up. He understood while they called it the Underground. All it seemed like was a series of tunnels underneath the Earth that were solely lit up by the torches lighting the trail. It wasn’t hot. Nothing froze him on contact. It was all very . . . simple. 

Louis also watched as people passed them by. They all looked like the humans that walked the Maker’s creations, but then, they also looked like all his friends back in Heaven. It was all very odd. He wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between one of them and one of him unless they stripped to see the cruel marking that slashed over their bodies or the harsh black instead of vibrant color in their eyes. 

None of them looked at him a second time. He couldn’t tell if they just didn’t know who he was or because of the feared demon that glared down anyone who got a little too close for his liking. Louis always knew that Harry was a feared demon. He just didn’t realize how much. 

After a few minutes, they finally seemed to stop in front of where Harry was leading him. They entered through a simple door that lead to a simple sitting room it seemed. Nothing out of the ordinary, Louis supposed. There were a few couches, a couple chairs, and a table; all of which were pointing towards a large fireplace. Currently no one seemed to be in the room. 

Harry walked over to one of the couches closest to the flames and gracelessly dropped himself onto it. He looked back up to where the angel was standing almost as if he was expecting him to follow him over there, which he most likely did, but Louis was still in a state of shock over this whole thing. Waking up this morning, he didn’t expect to run into Harry or stop the apocalypse by agreeing to be the demon’s new plaything it seemed. But yet, here he was, in Hell. 

“Coming?” The demon mumbled over his shoulder. Louis shrugged, it couldn’t get much worse he thought, so might as well join the creature over by the warmth of the fire. It might help with the shivering he felt within his chest. 

He sat at the other end which was closest to the fire. Harry stared over at him with almost a curious gaze. It made Louis want to squirm or tell him to stop, but at the same time it almost made him feel a little dizzy. He wouldn’t admit that to anyone though. He would blame it on being so far underground for the first time. 

The angel didn’t really know what to do now. He was in hell sitting with a demon, a very feared demon, a very feared demon who apparently thought Louis was pretty enough to stop the world’s end for. “I thought Hell was supposed to be hot.” Louis didn’t really know why he said that, and the second after he did his cheeks suddenly became very warm. He almost wanted to take it back, but then the demon laughed and it seemed to be okay. 

“Do they actually tell you angels that? I get that the humans think that, but the angels I wouldn’t have thought.” Harry said with a lazy smile that seemed to be stuck on his face. 

Louis shrugged. “We don’t exactly have lots of people coming down here to tell us what it’s like. We’ve just always trusted the humans to come up with a good image for it.” 

“Hm,” Harry mused. “I always thought you lot would have spies to come check up on things down here. Devil knows we have plenty going up there.” 

“Spies?” Louis repeated. Harry nodded. “Well that’s a little concerning.” He murmured to himself. Harry shrugged, but he didn’t say anything more on the subject. There was a few more minutes of silence before Louis thought he was going to explode with all the questions he had not only about the predicament he seemed to find himself in but also about this part of the unexplored world. “What now?” He asked. 

“Well, I’m sure the boss is going to have something to say about me not completing the job, so he’s bound to send someone in any second now. After that I’ll show you around a little.” Harry supplied. Louis nodded. 

That was that he supposed.


End file.
